Truth or Dare
by Silhouette Eclipse
Summary: Sora and Roxas are playing "Dare" in Castle Oblivion and everything gets a little crazy. One thing leads to another and it's all downhill from there... A new character joins the game in each chapter! Let the madness begin. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Hide the Stash!

**Okay let's just say I was VEREH bored and I have been lacking inspiration for a fanfic and I FINALLY got one so NO YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!! Okie dokie let the randomosity begin!! OOO wait… darn I forgot**_ * sigh * _

**DISCLAIMER: NOBODY on fanfiction actually OWNS any anime/manga/whatever anyway so what's the point of telling you what you already know, but anywho I own nothing. You probably haven't even read this and have moved on to the fanfic leaving me to talk to myself, but *** sniff *** that's okay. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Roxas was lying down on his bed thinking about his nobody life when Sora randomly burst into the room scaring the non-living hell out of him. "Sora?! What the hell are you doing here? Xemnas is going to _kill_ you if he finds you here!" the blond yelled at the young brunette whose hair also defied gravity.

"Nice to see you too. Wanna play a game with me?" Sora asked with a smirk playing along his lips.

"No, for the last time I do not want to play the bouncy bed game with you. Go bug Kairi." Roxas said harshly, knowing deep down he did.

"NO not that one! I'm talking about Dare." Sora said with a pout.

"Umm… I think you mean Truth or Dare." Roxas corrected knowing Sora wasn't exactly the "brightest crayon in the box", more like a purple.

"Screw truth! Nobody tells the truth anymore anyway. And besides, Dare is more fun." The brunette said in a malicious tone that made the hair on the back of Roxas's neck stand (if it wasn't already)

"Hmm… well I've got nothing else to do so what the heck?" Roxas said sitting down on the floor across from Sora.

"Okay, I'll go first, I dare you to… do the Macarana with your eyes shut!!" Sora said blurting out the first thing that came to his poorly developed mind. The blond stared at him for a moment, but did the dare while Sora pulled out a random boom box out of thin air.

Finishing the dance, Roxas sat down and grinned evilly at the brunette. "Okay my turn, I dare you to- " Roxas was cut off when a certain redhead melted a large hole in the door. Axel walked into the room through the hole with an annoyed look on his face, "What are you listeni - WHAT THE HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE?!" Axel yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sora. "Playing Dare. Wanna play?" Roxas asked innocently. Axel paused for a moment but nodded his head in agreement and sat down.

"So, whose turn is it?" the redhead asked. "Mine," Roxas said, "and I dare Sora to… ACT LIKE MANSEX!" Sora smiled and stood up throwing his hands up in the air yelling, "KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO THE ALL MIGHTY AND POWERFUL KINGDOM HEARTS!" while Axel and Roxas laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHA that's JUST like our Organization meetings!" Axel said between laughs. Sora finally stopped and sat back down.

"Okay, my turn, and I dare Axel to… STEAL MANSEX'S STASH!!" Sora dared. Axel and Roxas stared at him bug-eyed. NOBODY stole Mansex's stash unless they wanted to die.

"N-no way!" Axel said valuing his non-existing life.

"You have to it's dare, don't tell me your scared Axel." The brunette challenged.

"I-I'm not scared! Fine! I'll do it." The stubborn redhead said defensively walking out the door (or through it I should say). _Yep, he can kiss his nonexistent life goodbye._

About 20 minutes later, Axel walked through the hole in Roxas's door and placed a medium sized box in the middle of their little circle/triangle and opened the cold box to reveal, "SEA SALT ICECREAMZ!!"

Roxas and Axel quickly cupped their hands over Sora's mouth, "Do you want Saix to hear you? He'd kill us!" Axel whispered to the brunette. Sora shook his head and they removed their hands.

Now enjoying their (Xemnas's) sea salt ice cream, Roxas had to find a way to fix the hole in the door that Axel made. "I'm going downstairs for a sec." the blond said walking through the hole in his door.

Down the hall, Roxas saw Saix running frantically and abruptly froze when he saw Roxas, "Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!" Saix said gripping his shoulders. "G-get off of me!" the blond yelled trying to get away. "Where is it? WHERE IS _IT_?" Saix repeated. "Where is what?" Roxas asked desperate for freedom.

"Man- ahem Xmenas's stash!" Saix said. "I don't have it!" Roxas lied.

"Then WHERE IS IT?!" Saix asked with the crazed eyes of a maniac. Roxas gulped then blurted out, "Larxene has it!" Saix let go of Roxas's shoulders and marched down the hallway toward number 12's room.

Roxas made a run for it and continued down the hallway until he reached his destination. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, "Go away I'm busy!" came from behind the door. Roxas stubbornly knocked on the door again and this time the door opened to a very angry scientist, "WHAT do you want number 13?!"

"I need something to cover the hole in my door!" the blond stated.

"Why is there a hole in your door?" the scientist asked, but not sounding surprised or anything. "Because Axel melted a hole in it!" Roxas explained.

The scientist thought for a moment, "Okay I'll help you, but first you have to help me." Roxas' eyes widened and gulped, afraid of what Vexen wanted "help" with, but (unwillingly) agreed and entered the lab.

"Okay, so, uhh.. what do you want me to do?" Roxas asked staring at all the bubbling potions and strange concoctions Vexen had spread out on multiple tables all over his lab. "Oh nothing much, I just want you to try one of my potions to see if it works." Vexen simply explained, handing Roxas a strange, bubbling blue liquid.

Roxas took a deep, calming breath and asked timidly, "W-what's it do?"

Vexen smirked dangerously and replied, "Oh nothing. Just drink it and find out."

Roxas stared nervously at the bottle, "Umm… Vexen, a-am I going to die?"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1 and I hope you liked it ^_^ Heh… I bet you can't wait to see what happens to our young blond hero don't ya?? Now please click that pretty little next button like I know you want to. Ohhh… and reviews make this amazing world go round so why not contibute to a good cause??**


	2. Poison Ivy

**Hola!! Yay I've been getting so much inspiration lately so you could say I'm VEREH happy so far!! Hehe and I finally found something… amusing for poor unsuspecting Roxas ^_^ Anyway on to more annoying matters :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my "brain" (note the air quotes marks) Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah I'd like everyone to thank Red Fox Prince for helping me out during my little brain fart (hehe that's a funny word) I love you man!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Roxas's scream could be heard all throughout Castle Oblivion, causing Sora and Axel to look up from their extremely important contest, "HA! You lose!" Sora laughed in Axel's face. " No way! You blinked WAY before I did!" the redhead shouted back.

The two turned and nearly died when Roxas walked back into the room with an angry expression on his face. Before the others could say anything he angrily held his hand up to silence them, "Not a single word." He said slowly and then joined the others.

"But your hair!" Sora blurted out, but Roxas quickly put his hand over his mouth, "I said not a word." Sora gulped but said nothing else.

"Now, help me put this tarp on the door to cover up the hole".

The trio quickly put up the tarp on the door and continued their game; it was Axel's turn. "Alright, I dare Roxas to-" he was cut off when a giant, six foot sitar came flying through the tarp, causing it to rip and reopen the hole.

"SASHA!"

Shortly, a blond figure with a strange mullet/mohawk-like hairdo poked his head through (yeah I said through) the door.

"Demyx! What are you doing?!" Axel asked, shocked.

The blond turned his attention to the redhead with a confused expression, "I don't know! I was playing Sitar Hero and Xigbar started yelling at me telling me to 'turn it up' so I did, but then he just took Sasha from me and at first I thought maybe he wanted to play too, but then he started to walk away with her so I followed him. next thing I know he threw Sasha in here and called me an idiot when he passed by me in the hallway and here I am!" Demyx explained breathlessly with little tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Axel got up immediately to comfort the blond, "Demy…" Axel said almost, lovingly? Either way, Demyx calmed down and looked up and finally noticed something, "What's Sora doing here?"

Axel sighed then responded, "It's a long story, why don't you come play with us?" Demyx loved games so of course he agreed, but only as long as Sasha could play too.

It wasn't long into the game when Demyx finally got a good look at Roxas and started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Axel asked. Catching his breath, he blurted out, "Roxas's hair!"

Roxas immediately gave the mullet man a death glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut, "Don't say anything!" but Demyx kept laughing, "But it's PINK!! You look just like Marluxia!"

Demyx started holding his stomach from laughing so hard and Roxas would have attacked him if Sora hadn't been holding him back.

A few minutes later, Demyx had to breathe from laughing so hard and Axel continued the game, "Okay now as I was saying, Roxas I dare you to… spray paint Marly's flower garden black!"

Roxas sneered and remarked, "Okay but then I dare you to set it on fire!" Smiling maliciously, the two scurried out of the room and Sora and Demyx watched them wreck havoc from Roxas' bedroom window.

Roxas and Axel were having so much fun ruining poor Marluxia's garden, Roxas spraying the black mist until there was no hint of colour left, and Axel barbequing every rose, tulip, and carnation in sight. The spray cans were empty, so Roxas turned to get more only to run into a very ticked off Marluxia, "Oh, uh… Marly…umm nice weather we're having today huh?"

Axel stopped burning the garden and turned around, "Hey Rox- uh oh…" Marly looked from Axel back to Roxas and let out a snarl, "You two are in SO much trouble!"

Cursed with poison ivy, the duo reentered Roxas's room (through the door of course) and explained that after Marly had caught them, he used "powers" to give them poison ivy for ruining his precious garden.

"Looks like we're gunna have to go see Vexen again." Roxas said with a sigh.

* * *

**Yay after so much laziness and avoiding my schoolwork I finally finished this chapter!! And I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the last!! Your ideas are always welcome so don't forget to R&R (I promise to give you credit!!) **


	3. Bribes

**Hey all!! Extra special hugs to you who have come this far and extra EXTRA super special awesome hugs to those who take time to review and help my self-esteem and I'm not pointing any elbows ***points elbow at you*** but those you who don't review kill my self-esteem and if my self-esteem is low I can't write more chapters ***insert puppy dog eyes*** so please review!! Grr…**

**DISCLAIMER: Heck!! If I owned Kingdom Hearts I'd be rich ***checks pockets*** nope can't say I own Kingdom Hearts, but I am saving to buy and take over the company who created it and so far I have… 15 munnie!! WHOOHOO I'm almost there!!**

* * *

After some convincing (as in Axel threatening to set his lab on fire if he declined them) ,Vexen gave them the antidote for the poison ivy (Roxas's pink hair antidote wasn't ready yet, but strangely it was getting darker…) they continued the game; it being Axel's turn, " Alright Demyx, I dare you t- "

"ROXAS!!"

The sudden scream interrupted the game along with scarring Roxas so much he almost wet his pants. What scared him the most was who the scream belonged to.

"Roxas! Where are you?!"

The owner of the scream popped their head (do I need to say it?) through the door and looked at the small group with an evil smile, "You guys are SO busted, wait til I tell Superior you're making friends with the enemy! And Roxas, you're in double trouble for earlier!"

Roxas got over his state of shock and fear and asked, "W-what did I do to you Larxene?" Then he suddenly remembered the hallway incident and slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh crap…"

The mantis then nodded her head, "Yeah, because of you, Saix suddenly burst into my room convinced that I stole Xemnas's stash and refused to leave until he had a thorough look in my room! Do you know how distracting it is to watch American Life with Saix snooping around?!"

"Uhhh…." Was the intelligent answer she received from the group. Larxene sighed, "Men are so retarded, I'm leaving."

Larxene turned around to leave, but Axel cupped his hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the room.

Larxene tried to get away but Axel refused to let go easily, "Let's make a deal."

"Mm mifillin" Larxene muffled through Axel's hand. Axel paused for a moment then said, "Okay, because this is all Roxas's fault, what if he agrees to clean your room for a week?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Roxas protested.

"This is all your fault so suck it up!" Axel shouted back, he released Larxene to hear her answer.

"Hmm… maybe." Larxene said with a sly smirk. Roxas didn't like that look one bit, "What do you mean by 'maybe'?"

An evil smile grew wider along on the mantis's lips and said, " If you want me to keep quiet then you'll have to clean my room for a month and…" again Roxas knew he was not going to like whatever Larxene had in mind but asked anyway, "And… what?" the smile on her face grew so wide you thought she would have split a lip or something, "And, you have to wear a maid's uniform and call me your majesty."

Roxas's jaw dropped to the floor while the others dropped to the floor laughing, "NO, NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!" Roxas yelled, the mantis just turned away slowly and said over her shoulder," Fine, I'm sure the Superior would LOVE to know where his stash really is."

Roxas grunted and unwillingly muttered, "Fine." Larxene turned around and asked, "Sorry what was that? Speak up." A little louder but still pretty low Roxas repeated, "I said fine."

Larxene cupped her hand over her ear, "Sorry hun, you'll have to speak up."

"I SAID FINE!" Roxas yelled. The others became silent and stared at Roxas speechlessly. Axel then broke the silence by clearing his throat, "Oookay now that that's cleared up, let's continue the game."

The game members sat back in their little circle and resumed playing while Larxene watched them with curiosity and interest, _"They look like they're having fun…", _roamed in Larxene's head before she turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Demyx's voice, "You know, we could always use more players."

The mantis turned around with a surprised look on her face, nobody _ever_ asked her to play with them before and it always gave her a neglected feel that she soon got used to, but now what?

"Why would I want to play with you idiots?" was what came out of her mouth… no wonder nobody asked her to play with them. Demyx's usual smile turned into frown, "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to…" Axel put a supportive hand on his shoulder and smiled and Demyx returned his smile back, and they continued their game.

Larxene hesitated but blurted out, "I-I never said I didn't want to play, you idiot!"

The group smiled warmly at her and opened up a spot for her inbetween Roxas and Demyx. Larxene happily (for once) sat down and thought to herself, _" This is a change for me… but MAYBE it's not such a bad change."_

* * *

**Corny ending much?? Yeah, I know… And hey you know what really makes me happy?? Reviews and story subscriptions!! And you know what makes me really REALLY happy?? Dare ideas!! I just L-O-V-E to hear what whacky stuff you people can come up with!! So you know, tell your friends, get ideas, leave a comment, subscribe, whatever. And oh yeah, while I was typing my super awesome fanfic SOMEBODY stole my cookie!! So if you have it ***sniff*** I WANT MY COOKIE BACK!!! And sorry for posting this up late my stooped internet was down!!**


	4. Poker Face

**(Roxas's Revenge)**

**Okay okay I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long. I had the file sitting right in front of me on my computer for weeks and, being me, I completely forgot about it ***sweat drop*** but anyway… YAY chappie 4 and I haven't deleted the fanfic yet!! This calls for a celebration!! Bring out the Ritz!! ***checks pantry*** Darn no Ritz… ***runs to store*** AWESOME!! WE GOTZ RITZ!! Haha anyway my friend has been getting mad at me because I've been too mean to Roxas so now she has punished me because now poor Sora has to undergo punishment later in this fic. And I guess I should mention my friend Kara Hikaru ( K.K.) is Roxas and I'm Sora. Well, I knew had this coming sooner or later… **

**DISCLAIMER: Darn, I spent 2.39 munnie on those Ritz… now I only have 12.61 left :(**

* * *

After Larxene decided to join the game, Axel continued the game, "Okay Demy I dare you t-" "Hey Demy where are you?" came from down the hall.

"EVERY TIME!!" Axel stood up angrily and left the room, and shortly reentered pulling a skunk haired pirate by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow let go!!" Axel didn't let go but loosened his grip... in his opinion.

"What do you what Xigbar?" the pirate held his hand to his ear and said, "I want Demy not you, you pyro maniac!"

Axel pulled harder, "Don't call him that!"

"OW! Why not? Is that your love name for him or something?" Axel's face was redder than his hair, "SHUT UP!!" Xigbar snickered and somehow magically escaped Axel's tight grasp, "Heh, anyway I came to apologize for the incident earlier."

Demyx took a little while for it to register in his mind, but unfortunately remembered the traumatic sitar-throwing episode, "Oh. Uh, thanks I guess."

Roxas was confused (S.E: surprise surprise… K.H: you're doing it again. S.E: Wait… when did you get here?! K.H: I'm ALWAYS here…always. S.E: 0.o Kura: HEY! I'M the plot bunny here. Neither of you should be here! S.E and K.H: SHUT UP KURA! Kura: meep…) and asked, "Wait, since when do YOU apologize to anyone!?"

This time it was Xigbar's turn to blush, "Umm… it just seemed like the right thing to do."

**(What REALLY happened)**

**- Earlier this morning -**

Xigbar entered the kitchen agitated, poured himself a glass of milk, and sat down at the little island in the middle if the room. He looked up and saw Luxord and Marluxia playing Strip Poker, with Marly sadly losing… (K.H: So that's where he was! S.E: STOP INTERRUPTING! This is MY fanfic go make your own! K.H: I HAVE MY OWN! S.E: Then STOP popping up in mine and let these nice people read the fanfic!! Kura: BOTH of you stop! I'M the only one who gets to interrupt the story, got it!? *pulls out gun* S.E and K.H: 0.o)

"HA! Royal flush! Heh sorry Malry! Time to lose the boxers!" Luxord said with a big grin. Marly looked to Xigbar and silently pleaded, "SAVE ME!"

As fate would have it, that's when Xigbar noticed that something was odd.

"Do you guys smell smoke?" The other two members paused for a moment before Marly cried, "MY GARDEN!" Quickly, he picked up his coat and ran out the door.

Luxord turned to Xigbar with a frown, "Darn, right before this game got interesting… so… you wanna play?" Xigbar almost spit up his milk, "Uh, ahem… I'll pass."

Luxord's frown grew even deeper, "What a shame… so what are you upset about?"

"I got mad at Demyx and threw his Sitar."

Luxord began recollecting his cards and shuffling them so fast they were a blur, " Poor Demyx… why did you do that?"

"Bad hangover… I just couldn't take the noise he was making." Luxord put down his cards on the table, " You seriously need to take some anger management classes my friend."

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!!" Xigbar yelled, eye twitching. Luxord gave him a worried look and held his hands up defensively, "Rrriiggghhtt…. Well why don't you go apologize to him?" Luxord suggested placing his newly shuffled deck on the counter.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well let me try again, if you don't go then I'll tell Saix that you were drinking Xemnas's Captain Morgan again."

**-End flashback-**

"So yeah… later." Xigbar turned around and left the room (Kura: Wait for it…) through the door.

"You really need to get that hole fixed, pal." Axel said looking at Roxas.

"It's YOUR fault there's a hole in my door in the first place!"

Roxas and Axel were about to argue until Sora interrupted, "Guys come on, let's just play the game." Sora complained.

"So whose turn is it?" Larxene asked. "Mine," Axel said, "Alright Demyx, I dare you to steal Luxord's playing cards."

Okay Demyx wasn't the brightest crayon in the box (maybe an even darker shade of purple than Sora) but even he knew this task was nearly impossible considering Luxord never EVER left his cards alone.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

Axel thought for a moment," Hmm… maybe."

* * *

**Okay okay I know I'm EXTREMELY late in posting this, but please forgive me. I can't sleep with the new puppy barking all night and my brain is slowly dissolving and I can't think of anything (mainly because the dog will not SHUT UP!!) And plus… I never did find out who stole my cookie… :(**


	5. Children's Games for Adults

**OMG I am sooo late to post this up!! I am sooo sorry guys!! But you see I've been having trouble lately…. Mid-Terms… yay… but nonetheless I hope you all enjoy :p**

**.~.~.~. And thanks to Strawberry Roses94 for pointing out to me that I forgot to add a character last chapter I'll be sure to make up for that .~.~.~.**

* * *

The room went silent after Axel gave Demyx his dare. Everyone was waiting for Demyx to move. "Well? Are you gunna go or what?" Larxene said impatiently glaring at the terrified mullet haired man. Demyx could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. This was NOT the game he wanted to play. He thought they were going to play an easy, fun, non-life threatening game, but no, it had to be this dangerous, evil game. This wasn't truth or dare, this was Jamungi.

Slowly, Demyx stood and crept downstairs and peaked through the doors of the living room where Luxord lazily slept on the couch with the T.V. on. The digital screen was playing Luxord's favorite show, 'World Poker Series'. Demyx crept across the living room as quiet as a mouse. The cards were just within the mullet man's grasp.

"WHERE'S THE STASH!?"

Demyx jerked back as he heard the man's scream come from outside the room. He noticed Luxord shift in his sleep _' Don't come in. PLEASE don't come in!' _Sure enough the manic blue haired man burst into the room with a crazed look on his face. He looked at Demyx and then to the sleeping gambler.

"Where. Is. The. Stash?!"

Demyx froze in fear, scared that Saix would figure out what he was up to… he usually knew what was going on. But tonight the blue haired maniac was only concerned about finding Xemnas' stash.

" I asked you a questionyou idiotic pain in the butt!" The insult brought tears to the mullet man's eyes. He sniffled and wiped little tears out of his eyes.

"I don't have your stash you- you BIG MEANIE BUTT!!" Saix watched as the mullet haired man ran crying out of the room clutching something to his chest.

**Saix's POV**

Sheesh, what a cry baby. Remind me again why we keep him around? I didn't mean to make the wimp cry but I'm not in a good mood today. First thing I know I'm happily skipping (Yeah I said skipping you got a problem with that punk?) down the hall to Xemmy 's office (Ar- are you laughing at me? Why don't you come over here so I can punch you in the face!) and I'm in a good mood until I walk into Zemmy's office and he's running around his office like a mad man. It was obvious he was looking for something but for what? When I asked him I wished I hadn't. He gripped my shoulders and started freaking out about his stash being stolen from his desk. Okay, what kind of idiot has the nerve to just waltz into Lord Xemnas' office and steal his stash of all things?! Whatever, either way Lord Xemnas made it my job to find out whoever stole his precious stash. _'Stupid stash as if it's more important than me…' _Anyway I've been searching all day for that dang thing. I've asked nearly everyone… except Axel. Shoulda figured that butt head would've done it. He should have been the first person I asked, but now that I think of it I haven't seen the little turd all day… Demyx was just here so he's probably in Roxas' room.

Great, now I can bust Axel, get the stupid stash, and go back to Zemmy's office! I opened the door to Rox- … wait… WHERE'S THE DOOR! There's a giant hole right in the middle of the door! Ah, forget it, I'll make Xigbar fix it later… Anyway, I walked _through_ the door _'Man that sounds weird' _and what I saw was… jaw dropping? Well how would you describe seeing a group of Organization XIII members sitting in a circle laughing, Xemnas' stash box _empty_, and Sora, of all people, laughing _with _them! This is crazy! He's the enemy! Get it E-N-E-M-Y got it memorized? Damn I sound like Axel… and the most surprising thing about it is that Lord Xemnas is sitting right next to that little pest!

Okay it's official: either we entered the Twilight Zone and no one told me, or this is a nightmare and I feel asleep listening to Vexen talk about some kind of nuclear moogle. I literally pinched myself so I know this isn't a dream, but I'm still pretty positive this is the Twilight Zone because what I'm seeing is just too bizarre. I'm leaving.

"Oh, there you are Saix."

_'Foiled…'_ I turned around and faced Lord Xemnas with my usual _'__As If I Care' _look, "Good afternoon Superior. I see you've found your stash."

Xemnas looked around the room as if he had no idea what I was talking about, "Oh yes, the stash, that's what I came here for… what about it?"

I swear I could have punched him in the face. He had me running around the whole castle like an idiot looking for that stash and he FORGOT ABOUT IT! But fighting him won't get me anywhere, and there's no way in hell I'm gunna lose my second-in-command position to Xigbar! I cleared my voice and spoke as calmly as I could.

"You were looking for it sir. And these clowns ate it." I said pointing toward the group. The expression on Xemnas' face hadn't changed at all, "Yes, and we discussed it in an orderly fashion and came to a conclusion." He didn't say what kind "conclusion" they came to and normally I wouldn't ask but I needed to know what kind of conclusion could make Xemnas and Sora… cool? So I asked.

"W-what kind of conclusion would that be?" Lord Xemnas shrugged his shoulders and simply stated.

"I told them I wouldn't cast them into Oblivion if they let me play. Why don't you join us Saix?"

He may not act like it outside of the castle, but sometimes the Superior can be such a child. " No thank you sir. I'm afraid I have "more important" duties to attend to."

Okay, to be honest, the only "duties" I have today is to sit back and watch "Secret Life Of An American Teenager" What?! Did you really think everything we do around here revolves around Kingdom Hearts? Yeah, sure, you just keep telling yourself that buddy.

Xemnas' expression turned to a frown, "You don't anymore. Come play."

The tone in his voice told me I didn't have a choice, so I sat down between number XII and the Superior (that's Larxene and Lord Xemnas for you dim wits who didn't catch on) and after everyone stopped staring at me (What? Do I look like some kind of clown to them?!) Demyx, with that stupid grin of his, (Well, at lease he's stopped crying) turned toward that brown headed pest, "Okay Sora, I dare you to-"

"WHERE ARE MY CARDS?!"

Oh, joy. Looks like that good-for-nothing gambler woke up from his little nap. Hmm… that must have been what Demyx was doing downstairs earlier. Well, this'll be interesting.

* * *

**Hehe well again, sorry for the late post and I think I like using Saix's POV so I think I might use it for later chapters :D Well I gotta go cause tommorow I have to take a math and history exam… yippie. GO EPIC FAILURES!! But on the bright side CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE (or Haunika for those who are Jewish) **


	6. Aunt Matilda and Karaoke

**Okay so I am really really REALLY sorry for not updating like I should have, but I finally have some free time and I (hopefully) will be updating more often. And I hate to say this, but I really don't have a good reason for being late… so please don't come knocking on my door with torches and pitchforks 0.o I have a bad phobia of pointy objects chasing me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs and artists mentioned in this chapter… though I did edit them a little 'cuz some of the lyrics are… not exactly appropriate for a K+ fic 0.o**

**P.S. I also want to thank ****TouchMyKeyblade** **for giving me the dare idear!! If you hadn't given me the idea I would still be hopelessly roaming my mind for ideas (I also probably would have gotten lost.) **

**

* * *

**

**Luxord's POV**

Have you ever had something precious to you taken away when you least expect it? It's kind of like a game, yes a game. Like when you're about to fight a major boss and all the potions and magic you've saved up throughout the game magically disappears, then you find out later that your account has been hacked. Well my cards are missing, and I'm going to personally strangle the hacker who dared interfere with my game.

Unfortunately, the odds were against me. Castle Oblivion is a huge place, plus I would have to track down thirteen nobodies inside of this humungous castle. No matter, first I needed to think about who would want to steal my cards in the first place. The first people that came to my mind were Marluxia, Vexen, and Axel. Marluxia, because he's probably still sore about losing to me earlier in strip poker. Vexen, because he's weird and tends to "borrow" things in order to test his wacky experiments. Axel, because... he's an idiot.

With Marluxia first on the list, I went out to his garden. The Graceful Assassin's (more like gay's) garden was filled with many varieties of flowers, especially roses (seriously, could this guy get any more girly?)

"Ohhhh Luuuxooord! Silly willy, what are you doing here in my garden?" Once again I rest my case.

I spotted the pink haired flower "man" waving excitedly to me from across his many rose bushes and I briefly waved back. I made my way to his left after maneuvering (and avoiding) through the many thorns and bushes in his maze of a garden.

" Marly, have you seen my cards?"

The pink haired freak pouted his lip at me and faked a hurt expression, " Why are you sssooo obsessed with those cards of yours? Why don't you ever come by to take a walk down the path, or smell the roses with me instead of always wanting to play silly card games? Aunt Matilda says that communication is the foundation of a good relationship."

Of course he had to refer to those stupid chick magazines he keeps hidden under his bed. And WHAT relationship is he talking about!? Umm… I think it's time to think of a new strategy.

"Fine, obviously you don't have what I want, see you around Marluxia."

I started retreating around the rose bushes and half way down the path I heard a whimper come from behind me.

"Fine! I don't have your stupid cards, but I know who does."

Ah, sweet reverse psychology, works every time. I stopped in my tracks and waited for the flower man to continue.

" While you were snoozing, I spotted Demy in the living room if you know what I mean."

Demyx? Since when does Demyx steal things? Much less get off his lazy butt long enough to steal anything. Either way it was a hint. A hint I was going to take advantage of.

.~.~.~. A few floors and a nuclear moogle later .~.~.~.

Holy Xemnas! Why do there have to be so many floors in this dang castle!? I bet Sora wished he had a map. Speaking of Sora, I haven't seen the little twerp in centuries. I miss having him around; he was a great participant in our little battle. Maybe I'll call him later, yeah, and maybe I'd like Xemnas to turn me into a Dusk.

After what felt like years, I approached Demyx's room and knocked on the door, asking for entry. There was no answer so I slid the door open a little a peeked through the opening. His room was a deep blue shade, and his bed was left unmade as always. I don't know if it was just me, but every time I went in Demyx's room, there seemed to be more David Bowe and Michael Jackson posters put up on his walls than the last. Strange guy. Well, there was no Demyx here, but I heard the strangest music coming from Roxas' room down the hall. Curious, I decided to see what the commotion was about, but like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"_I'm the trouble starter, freakin' instigator._

_I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated._

_I'm a fire starter, terrific fire starter._

_You're the fire starter, twisted fire starter._

_I'm a fire starter, terrific fire starter._

_I'm the one you hated, filth infatuated._

_Yeah, I'm the pain you tasted, fell intoxicated."_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AXEL!?" I burst out the minute I saw Axel holding a microphone, standing next to a karaoke machine. It was one of the most disturbing sights of my life.

It seems there were about five more people in the room. Xemnas, Saix, Larxene (???), Demyx, Roxas, Sora… Wait! Sora? What in the… well at lease now I don't have to call him, but the sight was still overwhelming. Maybe I was still asleep after all.

Axel turned to me with that childish smile of his and opened his big mouth, " It's just a game, Luxord. Would you like to play with us?"

Now he had my total and absolute attention, " A game you say? And what kind of "game" would that be?"

The redhead scratched his like he had fleas or something and gave a short nod to the little group before answering my question, " Truth or Dare, you in?"

"Absolutely not! I refuse to play such a child's game with a bunch of fools!" I forgot all about looking for my cards and stormed through a huge hole in Roxas' door- wait when did THAT get there?! But it wasn't long before the pyro's voice caught up to me, "What's wrong, Luxord? Scared?"

For the second time today, I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and stood in the middle of the door staring down the pyro with determined eyes, " Never, what do I have to do?"

A smirk crossed Axel's face and he motioned the microphone to me, " I dare you to sing "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga." Yeah, that's what I get for opening my big mouth… stupid pride.

I strode across the room and took the mic from Axel's hands. Scrolling through the songs, I found the requested song. I pressed play and as the music started, my heart began to sink.

"_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays._

_Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it up baby stay with me, I love it._

_Luck and intuition, play the cards with Spades to start._

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's been on his heart._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face._

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker- "_

"ROXAS! OH ROXAS I'VE FINALLY DONE IT!" It looks like the crazy scientist's discovery, whatever it is, has saved me from further humiliation… for once.

* * *

**YES! OHMIGOSH I FINALLY FINISHED!! HALEUJAH!! And again I am SO sorry for the hold up, and I hate to say this, but though I have plenty of time to write… I'm on vacation with my family right now in the mountains so service is crummy. The wifi is very unpredictable (which explains why it was free…) but when I get home I'll post whatever chapters I've written in that time period up. Anyway, as usual, ideas are always welcome, so are reviews ^_^ Remember, reviews make the world go round… or is that money?**


	7. Bran Muffin Invasion

**Well, now I bet you're wondering what Vexen's up to, or maybe you've actually been paying attention and know it "probably" has something to do with Roxas' hair. Hehe didn't think I forgot about that did you? Also, what did you guys think of Luxord's brilliant singing? I know, it's scarred me for life too DX**

**DISCLAIMER****: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nobody's POV ****(lol see what I did there?? Oh I'm ssoo good XD )**

"ROXAS! OH, ROXAS YOU **MUST** COME SEE THIS! I'VE FINALLY FOUND THE CURE!"

The group turned their attention towards the hallway where the icy scientist's footsteps could be heard rapidly racing down the hall. Their owner screeched to a halt in front of the hole in Roxas' door. As if he didn't notice the hole, he walked into the room with a green test tube in his hand. A smile immediately crossed Roxas' face as he jumped across the room and tried to grab the vile from Vexen's hand, but the scientist jerked it away from his grasp.

"Nuh uh, DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Roxas looked at the scientist with confused eyes, "Why not?"

Vexen held the green vile protectively against his chest, as if it might brake and spoke acidly, "Because this potion is a one-of-a-kind and a child like yourself will surely, without a doubt brake it! So I repeat; DO NOT TOUCH!"

"But isn't that the cure for my hair?"

The scientist tilted his head and popped his eyes in realization, "Oh no, that's incurable I'm afraid. You're stuck like that forever pinky."

In rage, the violet haired teen started yelling, "THEN WHAT IS THAT!?"

Vexen held the vile in the air and cleared his voice so that hos genius would be heard, "This, my friends, is the cure for breast cancer. It is the only one of its kind, so it must be kept safe at all tim- "

Just as the scientist was gloating about his success, a certain one-eyed pirate knocked him and the vile to the ground while shooting his twin guns wildly, "Take that you evil bran muffins! Stay out of my breakfast!"

A moment after Xigbar's random outburst, everyone turned their attention to the weeping scientist hopelessly trying to pick up the broken pieces of the test tube. The green liquid began steaming and soaked through the floor to who-knows-where.

Clutching the shattered pieces of glass, Vexen stood up and grabbed Xigbar's cloak with his free hand and started shouting in his face, "You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done!? My potion is RUINED!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought it was Barbeque sauce, I swear!"

"Wait- what are you babbling about?"

"The brown bottle in the refrigerator! I thought it was barbeque sauce, so I took it and put it on my bran muffins. Next thing I know, they're alive and trying to eat me!"

"YOU FOOL! Didn't you see the label that said, "Property of Vexen, do NOT touch!?" "

"Yeah, but I thought you were just trying to keep the barbeque sause all to yourself, so I took it anyway."

"Moron! That was a rebirth potion! It makes things that are dead to come to life!"

"Well, they're dead now…"

Vexen released Xigbar's cloak and hit his head with his hand, "Why did you want to put barbeque sauce on bran muffins anyway?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the pirate casually turned to Roxas, "That's just how I like it. So what's going in on here kiddo? And more importantly, what's with your hair!?"

"Don't call me that! And we're playing Truth or Dare, AND it's VEXEN'S fault that my hair is now permanently purple!"

Roxas' temper grew as Xigbar's laughing increased, " Looks like Vexen here is screwin' around with everybody today, aren't ya Vexy?"

Vexen bumped into Xigbar's shoulder as he stormed out of the room and called over his shoulder, "I am not legally responsible for any of you, and DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'll be back in my lab so nobody bother me or I'll blow you all into oblivion!"

Zigbar's guns vanished into thin air and he stared at the group, looking at each face individually, "Well, this is one twisted picture; Xemnas, Saix, Larxene, and Sora all playing a game together? I understand Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas playing, but you four? I thought you all hated each other."

The four looked at each other and Xemnas spoke what they were all thinking, "Oh shut up and sit down."

Xigbar obeyed orders and followed behind Roxas and Luxord as they sat down in the expanding circle. Now, the group had eight participants, and things were getting crazier by the minute.

"So whose turn is it?" The pirate man asked, looking around the group.

Luxord shot his hand up and turned his attention to Larxene, "It's mine, and I dare Larxene to steal Zexion's sacred book!"

Everyone stared at Larxene speechless waiting for her to react. The mantis herself laughed at the challenge, "Easy."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Demyx burst out, causing the whole group to laugh, and Larxene hit him hard on the head before striding out of the room.

**Larxene's POV**

They're all idiots, especially that Demyx! I'll show them I can do this by myself. Never send a man to do a woman's job, especially when the men are complete morons. That's okay… one day I will get my revenge.

Luckily enough, I knew where Zexion's room was so it didn't take me too long to find it. Unfortunately, I had to make sure he wasn't here or I might get caught, but if worse comes to worst, I'll just use my seductive ways to get out of trouble. HEY! What are you laughing at!? I can be girly if I want… sometimes.

I peeked into the room and well… it was dark. I wasn't sure if this was part of his emo lifestyle or what, but I assumed he was gone and walked in. Switching the light on, I saw that Zexion wasn't here. Good thing too, but surprisingly, Zexion's room was pretty neat, organized even. Quickly, I found the bookcase and grabbed Zexy's oh so "sacred" book, _Twilight_. Now, just to get the heck out of here…

"What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

**Well, I finished a lot sooner than I thought I would and OMG it hasn't even been over seven days since my last update… NEW RECORD!! Anyway, I'm not sure where I'm going with the next chapter * hint hint *. Any wacky, stupid dares or ideas you have are welcome. And I KNOW most of you peoples have played Truth or Dare before, so just tell Auntie Matilda what your friends dared you to do or vice versa, but if you don't want to then just leave me a little message saying what you think!! By the way my name isn't Matilda… it's Brooke… just so you know. I promise, it's on my birth certificate 0.o**


	8. Gummy Bears

**Yeah yeah I know it's been what… maybe 2-3 months since I last updated? Longer? Who knows, but anyway it's summer and I finally have some time to write and update! Cheers to all and such. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... yet. I'm still saving up my munnie to take over the company and so far I have... 12.50 munnie! Whoohoo almost there :D**

* * *

**.:Larxene's POV:.**

Oh crap. I turned around thinking Zexion had caught me, but was pretty shocked when I saw Xaldin standing in the doorway, just staring at me. What a creep. I held the book close to my chest and tried to think of something to tell him. The thing with lying is that it never has to be a huge, ridiculous story like most people do, that's just stupid. If the lie seems simple enough, then the person you're lying to doesn't pay much attention to it. Plus, it leaves out a whole lot of explaining to do.

"Umm… just looking for the manual." I told him nodding my head to the book. As long as the cover was out of sight he couldn't prove I was lying.

He just continued to stare at me, expressionless for a few seconds before he replied, " Man-u-al?" The man stretched out all three syllables slowly like he was five years old or something. I felt the need to slap my forehead with my hand. Hard.

"Yes, the manual for the… uhh cheese grater." Did we even have a cheese grater? I didn't know and I didn't care. I don't cook and I don't plan on cooking for anyone anytime soon. I live with thirteen other people in this damn castle, so they can haul their own damn butts in the damn kitchen and make their own damn sandwich.

"Che-ese gra-ter…" he mumbled. I got bored so I just sighed and stepped past him back out into the hallway.

As I was walking back to Roxas' room to join back with the other nerds and proclaim my victory, I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Xaldin following me. Stalker much? I kept walking, waiting for him to stop or go in another room, but he just kept following me. When I slowed down my pace, he slowed down his pace. When I sped up, so did he. I tried my best to ignore him when I reached Roxas' door. Can we even call it a door anymore? It's not like it gives the guy any privacy, you can just walk in. Anyway, I 'walked' through Roxas' door and plopped the _Twilight _book down in the middle of the circle and let the others stare in wonder. Thankfully, they hadn't gone off and done something stupid… again.

"I can't believe you got it! How did you get away with taking Zexion's _Twilight _book? Did he cry like a baby when you took it?" Demyx yelled excitedly, not that it's very hard to excite Demyx anyway. The others nodded and waited for my answer. And of course I wouldn't disappoint.

"Actually, it was really simple. The emo was out so I easily grabbed the book… and his gummy bears." Did I forget to mention I stole his gummy bears too? Opps.

I revealed the large jar of gummy bears from under my cloak (don't ask) and set it down in the center of the terribly deformed circle. And I mean this really was a really big jar, filled to the brim with multi-colored bear shaped treats. This reminds me of what I found one night under my pillow after the supposed "tooth fairy" visited me and took my fallen tooth. Oh wait, that was when I had a heart. Oh well.

"Gum-my be-ars?" You have _got_ to be kidding me. The whole group turned to Xaldin, who was just standing right in the middle of the doorway staring wide-eyed at the jar in the middle of the so-called circle. I just love how us nobodies aren't suppose to have feelings and yet I'm still annoyed.

I moaned and the rest of the group stayed silent until Sora opened his big mouth.

"Did you want to play with us Xaldin?" I really wanted to strangle the kid. If only I hadn't left my knives in my room. I could kill him now. No one would miss him. Maybe Kairi would, but she doesn't count.

"Uh-uh... su-re, So-ra."

Ugh. Xaldin stumbled over to the circle and I was forced to take my mind off the reptious swears circuiting my brain to think of a prank er... dare for my next victim.

" Okay, Saix, I dare you to-"

"SHH!" Axel placed his hands over my mouth for the second and last time today. I bit his hand he backed off. Moron. What's he thinking? I'm playing the stupid game aren't I?

"What did you do THAT for?" Axel said shaking off his hand trying to get the pain to stop.

"What did YOU do THAT for?" I retailiated.

He gave me an ticked off glare and spoke in a lower voice, "Try not to say it so loud."

I scoffed. "Why? Is Xemnas going to hear us and bust us for playing a game, cuz news flash he's right there playing with us, stupid."

He grumbled a bit a shook his head at my response, "No, it's because every time we try to dare someone, something always interrupts us."

"Oh, you mean like what you just did smart ass?" I said. Man this guy is getting on my nerves.

"... You don't have to be so mean." The redhead mumbled. He looked down in dissapointment. I almost felt bad for him. Too bad I don't have a heart.

"And you don't have to be so stupid. Now let me finish what I was saying," I glanced over to make sure I had everyone's attention on me, "Saix, I dare you to-"

"MY LAB IS ON FIRE! SOMEBODY HELP! MY POTIONS WILL ALL BLOW UP AND IF THAT HAPPENS WE'LL ALL DIE!"

Hmm... maybe there was some truth to what Axel said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking in my direction. He better not...

"I told you so."

Damn him.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't exactly the longest and I took FOREVER to update, but at the moment I am working on four different stories at a time and I'm doing my best to update more often. Though try not to expect too much for the next few weeks because I'm on vacaction at DISNEY WORLD! Even more happy news is that I actually know what the next dare is going to be so I can get started on the next chapter :D As always, dare ideas are always welcome and so are REVIEWS! **


	9. Xion is the Fourth Powerpuff Girl?

**Heller heller everyone - yes, that's really how I greet people- and welcome to another exciting installment of Truth or Dare... or maybe just Dare. This is actually a big surprise for me. I check the traffic and stuff on my stories and what really shocks me is that this story seems to be more popular than my other fics. I always thought that the 'Bite Me' series would be my best (it certainly is better written) but this just blew me away! I'm wondering if it's because people think it's an exact replica of _Twilight_... well that sucks because it's NOT the same! It's definitely _resembles_ the general idea, but it's just... different. I don't know how to explain it and I'm wasting time. Sorry about the little rant ^^;**

**DIS-CLAI-MER(haha I sound like Xaldin): I do nut own Kingdum Hearts.**

**And to Zexion154(because I couldn't reply in a message)- That's a good question. I don't know if Zexion really is emo but that seems to be the stereotypical outlook towards him. As to why he has/had gummy bears in his room... the world may never know 0.o**

* * *

**.:Axel's POV (Got it memorized?):.**

I warned Larxene something would happen if she didn't lower her voice. And what happened? She had to be a woman and do it anyway. Women... can't do anything with them, can't do anything without em'. Except drink beer. And watch sports. That is especially reserved for men. And maybe dogs too, but they just usually lick themselves during half time.

Normally, I just figured we would go see what Vexen was fussing about, but nobody moved. They just all seemed really ticked off and annoyed. Especially Roxas. Not that I blamed the kid, the poor guy was probably stuck with pink hair for the rest of his life thanks to that guy. I just hope he doesn't turn out like Marluxia. Roxas is my best friend and all, but if he starts acting like Marluxia then I'm going to slap him. Hard.

I stayed in my spot like everyone else and Larxene resumed the game after letting out a sigh. A sigh of defeat. Because I won. Because I'm a man and she's a woman. GO MEN!

"As I was saying, Saix, I dare you to pants Xigbar, take a picture, and then post it on Facebook."

Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Knowing Larxene, I thought she would have made Saix do something humiliating to _himself_. Especially since she and Saix had a 'Yo Momma' fight after she refused to complete one of her missions like all stubborn women do. Maybe she's changing or something. Next thing you know, she'll become all nice and girly like Kairi, and start drinking tea and knitting sweaters or whatever girls do with their spare time. Eww. Did not need that image in my head. Leaving that thought behind, I looked toward Saix and he seemed to be calm with the idea. I thought he would have thrown a fit because honestly, I think he's bipolar or has anger issues or something. He's gunna blow his top in the next five seconds. Just watch. 5...4...3...2...

"Alright, but then I dare Luxord to take Zexion's gummy bears and throw them into the fire in Vexen's lab."

Okay, seriously... who are these people, and why do they look like the people I thought I knew? I guess I didn't have them memorized...

How ironic.

Luxord picked up the jar of gummy bears and Saix pulled out a camera from who-knows-where before they left our group and parted down different hallways. I almost thought we would be stuck here bored when Demyx spoke up and interrupted the short moment of silence.

"Anyone want to go downstairs and play DDR?"

Watch out everybody, Axel's burning up the dance floor... quite literally.

* * *

**.:Luxord's POV:.**

Somebody _please_ remind me why _I_, a grown man, am playing this children's game again? Oh that's right... because Axel is an idiot, that's why. Stupid pride. I dragged myself down the wretched hallway and cracked open the lid to the gummy bears. Surely no one would care if a few bears went missing would they? Besides, since I was sucked into this bloody game I might as well get some sugar in me so I can stay awake. Hmm, pixie sticks sound really good right now.

The lab was a floor down so I took the stairs, made a right, then a left, and then a right, right, made a sharp U turn, flew somewhere over the rainbow, followed the yellow brick road, passed the forbidden forest, and then came out on the other side of the wardrobe before I could feel the heat radiating from Vexen's burning lab. I didn't feel like staying here long, so I walked as quickly as I could to Vexen's lab and just saw Vexen staring at his lab in deep concentration. Or at least that's what I thought he was doing since his eyes were in slits and he seemed oblivious to the fact that I was standing a mere few inches away from him. Strange guy. I mean, who spends their free time staring at fire? Oh wait... Axel does. A lot.

Well I suppose it's time to get this over with. Not even bothering to say a word, I threw the lid of the jar to the ground and pushed Vexen aside. He gave me a really weird look and then starting staring at the jar of gummy bears I was holding. He looked back to me and raised his eyebrows. Normally, I would answer his unspoken question with a smart alack comment, but today I would just let him figure it out by himself. I held the jar in both hands and in one, swift motion, threw all the gummy bears (including the container) into the lab fire. Before I could turn to see the look on his face, an explosion came from the lab and sent both of us landing face down against the floor. I regained my strength and picked myself up to see if Vexen had been knocked unconscious or something, but he seemed fine. Damn. Next thing I knew, there was a bright light coming from the lab. All signs of fire had vanished into thin air, and then a deep invisible voice came out of nowhere and all I could see was someone's silhouette blocking some of the light.

"Sugar. Spice. And everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl, but Professor Vexen accidentally added an extra ingrediant to the concotion, **Chemical X**. *dramatic boom* THUS, THE POWERPUFF GIRL WAS BORN! Using her ultra super powers, this very special little girl has dedicated her life to fighting _with_ crime and the forces of **EVIL**!"

After that, the invisible voice and the blinding light faded and I had some serious questioning for Vexen. Right there, in the middle of the room, stood a girl with short jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. To be honest, she looked like an emo version of Kairi. And 'Powerpuff Girl'? What in the world has Vexen been smoking? I turned to him and almost asked him what I was thinking but settled with an alternative.

"Uhh Vexen... what is _that_?"

Vexen didn't speak, but instead nodded his head toward the... person (?) thingy standing in the lab. She (it?) nodded back and looked to me with a way too cheery grin on her face.

"Hello number X. My name is Xion."

* * *

**.:Saix's POV:.**

I know I used to think that this game was stupid, but now I take it all back. When Larxene gave me my dare, I almost jumped out of my spot and did a little dance, but *ahem* that would be a very inappropriate thing to do in front of the Superior. You see, I am number VII and Xigbar is number II. _I _am more deserving of the number II position than that obnoxious pirate will _ever_ be. He never does his work properly or on time, and he's not called the "Free Shooter" for nothing. Just last week, he nearly killed me while having "target practice" out on the balcony... conveniently when I was _alone_ gazing at the moon. HE TRIED TO KILL ME, I AM CERTAIN! He's deliberately trying to take away my second-in-command position because he's jealous! Well this will show him I am not one to be messed with. He will feel my wrath!

I found the one-eyed freak playing billards, using his only visible eye to help him aim. I bet that eye patch is a fake. I bet if I snatched it off his face right now, I would find his other eye right there in its socket. As if I could be fooled into believing that a dragon actually took out his eye in combat. What foolishness. He may have fooled the _rest_ of the Organization with his tall tales, but not _me_! Heh, number II my butt.

Casually, I walked around the table in a business-like matter and- wait a minute. Wasn't Xigbar playing 'Dare' with us? How did he escape without anyone noticing? That little sneak! This is all part of his evil plan to overthrow me and take over my spot as second-in-command! Ohh he's good. Now my eyes shall be _glued _to you, mister sneak. No longer shall I be the prey, now you be the prey! Mwahaha- wait... I still have to prank him. Now is not the time for evil, horror-striking mind threats.

Regaining my posture, I calmly walked over to the little sink in the corner of the room as if I was going to get a glass of water. Before I do anything, I need figure out how I'm going to do it. Mainly the only problem would be how I could manage to take a picture if Xigabr's cloak will just cover up everything. What if I could trick him into taking it off? Hmm... hehe.

"OH MY GOD! XIGBAR THERE'S A HUGE HEARTLESS ON YOUR CLOAK! TAKE IT OFF!"

"What? I'm allergic to heartless! Noooo!" Xigbar yelled. He started thrashing around screaming, "Get it off, get it off me!" for a while before tripping over a chair and threw his cloak to the ground. He was panting so hard I almost broke out laughing right there. Good thing Xigbar is such a spaz or this might have have actually been difficult. Huh- wait a minute...

"Where did the heartless go? I could have sworn-"

"Where are your pants Xigbar?" I asked, cutting him off. Once he took off his cloak I realized he wasn't wearing pants to begin with. I don't know whether to be surprised he actually does this, or surprised this prank is a lot easier than I had originally expected. But of course, I still had to pants him didn't I? Oh how I love this game! Vengeance is MINE!

Hello Facebook. You will never be able to log in with a straight face ever again.

* * *

**.:Luxord's POV (again):.**

"... so as you can see, "Xion"is an experimental project that will bring me closer to achieving _real_ artificial life! Just imagine, if I can create this and she survives, then my chances of creating an artificial heart without it killing us will increase by about 12%! She doesn't have a heart or emotions like us, but give or take a few years and she will! Ah, the sweet smell of progress!"

Vexen kept ranting on more and more about this "artificial life" junk and how if he did this and that then something-or-another would increase by an equation with lots of numbers and odd figures. There was even this funny little figure he showed me on a chalkboard that looked like a sideways figure 8, or maybe it was suppose to resemble a race track, I don't know. For all I knew, it could have been a deformed snowman. Not that it mattered, I was leaving whether he was finished or not.

And from the looks of it, he was far off from finished.

Since Vexen is no stranger to talking to himself, I turned on my heel and began making my way back to Roxella's room (Ha. It's my new pet name for Roxas. Since his hair is now pink and all, you know, like a girls'. Oh, I crack myself up.) but since God has made it very clear that no second of my life is to be normal, Vexen called out my name. I believe the chances are _very_ high that, that moron, Axel, has rubbed off on me. Normally, I probably would have just kept on walking, but I made the moronic move of stopping and looked back.

Thanks _a lot _Axel...

Now the Xion thing itgirl, stood next to Vexen with a small smile on her face, matching her creator's, though his seemed more crazed and evil-like.

"Luxord, if you don't mind, would you take Xion with you to join you and your friends for a while? I need to test how she reacts in different environments in order to raise certain percentiles and raise maximum capacity levels to-"

"No."

"Hmm... Take Xion with you, or else I'll tell Xemnas that you played Strip Poker with Marluxia this morning."

"Oh come on! I already have one strike for skinny dipping with Lexaeus!"

"Actually, you have two strikes, remember? Last week, you _overextended _your time in the bedroom while playing seven minutes in heaven with Demyx."

"Oh... I almost forgot about that! Oh how I love that game..." I couldn't help the little drop of drool escaping my lips past this point.

"So will you take her?" Vexen asked again.

"Uh.. yem iz culd." I replied somewhere off in dreamland. Wait- what did he ask me again? Oh yes, the Xion thing. Knowing my luck, I probably just agreed to take her with me. I guess it doesn't matter, I'll just dump her off with the others. Just another mindless dummy playing a mindless children's game.

"Great! Xion..." Vexen trailed off, whispering something I couldn't hear in her ear. I hoped I wasn't about to regret this...

* * *

**Back to Saix and Xigbar...**

"So there are really 278 people who have commented on my ass in the last five minutes?" Xigbar asked, staring unbelievably at the computer screen. Saix said nothing and clicked the refresh button to reload the page.

"324 people... and 263 like it. Sick people..." Saix mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, you're just jealous because people like me better than you." The pirate sneered.

"Are you kidding me? You make small children cry!" The blue haired man retaliated.

"I do NOT!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"Has anyone seen- ?"

"YOUR MOM!"

"YOUR DADDY!"

"YOUR BALD HEADED GRANNY!"

"YOUR- !"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

The two stopped their bickering and settled for side glares as they turned to see Luxord standing next to a strange girl they had never met before. She wore a black cloak like they did, but as far as they were concerned, Xemnas had never mentioned another member joining the Organization. At first, they thought it was Kairi in disguise, but... why would Kairi be with Luxord? Wouldn't she be stalking Sora... or Riku? However, this Kairi seemed different. She was smiling. _Definitely _not Kairi. Many thoughts, most impossible, ran through the two's heads.

"Who's the chick, Luxord?" Xigbar asked regarding Xion.

"I'll introduce her to everyone once we find where the others ran off to. On second thought, let's leave them be. They won't miss us." Luxord said hopefully. He figured this could be his chance to get out of playing.

He was dead wrong.

"No way! It's my turn to dare someone!" Saix demanded. He was second-in-command. He got what he wanted.

"Well count me out." Xigbar said, returning his attention to the computer screen.

"What's he doing?" Luxord asked, eyebrow raised.

The blue haired man sighed and shook his head slightly, "Checking out how many people like his ass on facebook. The prank was apparently a win-lose situation... Let's just leave." _'He wasn't suppose to enjoy it! Stupid arrogant bastard...'_

Saix mumbled as Xigbar snickered to himself and pushed Luxord and Xion out the door. "Let's go find the others." He ignored the moan Luxord gave and the small giggle that escaped Xion's lips. Little did they know that someone was watching them. They had no idea that this, as Luxord would out it, _Child's game_, was about to mature. The Marluxia way.

Hehe...

* * *

***~*Marluxia has taken over the ending Author Notes and has knocked the authoress out cold*~***

**Why, heellloooo everyone! So glad to see you! I'm sure the feeling is mutual as I will continue before the authoress wakes up from her... little nap. Anyhow, in the next chapter, I will be making this drab game interesting for everyone, mostly me. In order for me to do this, I need all of you lower somebodies to leave a nice review saying your favorite couple in KH. It doesn't matter if one of the people aren't playing at the moment because if they aren't, the authoress will figure out some magical fruity tooty way to make it happen! NOW HURRY UP BEFORE SHE WAKES UP! Oh and tell her how much you like her story! Maybe then she won't be so mad when she wakes up. **


	10. Critical Analysis

**This is for anyone who didn't read the author notes at the end of the last chapter. Look, I really need everyone to write a review and tell me what KH couples you want to see in the next chapter. I'm not asking for much, but I can't start writing the next chapter unless I know what you guys want to hear. I would hate to write about SoraxVexen (just an example, I do NOT like this couple!) and then find out no one likes this couple (even though no one does.) So yes, it would be great if you took 20 seconds out of your life to review. There is no limit and I could care less if it's straight or not. Thanks ya'll. Silhouette Eclipse out (for now.)**


End file.
